<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Halloween Prompt 1 by Chicken_Broccoli_2013</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847232">Halloween Prompt 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicken_Broccoli_2013/pseuds/Chicken_Broccoli_2013'>Chicken_Broccoli_2013</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wendy's - Fandom, mcdonalds - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Halloween</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicken_Broccoli_2013/pseuds/Chicken_Broccoli_2013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, I know it's not Halloween. But guess what? It's always Halloween in my heart. This work is based on a prompt from a list I got a couple years ago, that I'm just now starting to get into. Enjoy it anyway, you nerds. </p><p>Ronald and Wendy are ready to throw hands over the last bag of Halloween candy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ronald McDonald/Wendy Thomas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Halloween Prompt 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I tried to buy all the Halloween candy in a store before you could<br/>	When Ronald McDonald wasn’t in his signature costume and make-up, he looked like a perfectly normal guy. Really. His bright red hair startled some people, but no one ever recognized him. Which was good, because all he wanted right now was candy. There were some kinds of candy you could only get around Halloween, like candy pumpkins. Mcshit, Ronald loved those things. He didn’t know why. They were just so. Mcfreaking. Good. <br/>	He shuffled into Walmart, making a beeline for the candy aisle. Why had he waited till Halloween to do this? He cursed himself for not just buying a few bags earlier. What if they were all gone? He rounded the corner and rushed along the aisle, scanning the shelves. Candy pumpkins…candy pumpkins…There! His hand darted out to grab the only remaining bag, only to smack into someone else’s. <br/>	“Oh, excuse—“ Ronald froze. In front of him stood a slim girl with ruby-red braided pigtails. She wore a blue-and-white striped dress and the smuggest expression he’d ever seen. Wendy. <br/>	“McDonald,” She purred, enormous brown eyes glinting. “What are you doing here?” <br/>	“Just buying some candy.” Ronald snatched the bag of pumpkins and whirled around to leave. <br/>	“Hey!” Wendy yanked on his wrist, pulling him back. “That’s the last bag! I saw it first!” <br/>	Ronald glared at her. “Buy something else, you little brat. Buy something square, like your burgers.” <br/>	The girl leaped up, stealing the bag out of his hand. “You’re so bitter, Ronnie. Just because I don’t cut corners. And because I’m cuter. And smarter. And—“ <br/>	“Mcshut up.” Ronald ran a hand through his hair. “Look, I’m already having a bad day, okay? Our ice cream machine broke—“ <br/>	“Again?” <br/>	“And that’s my favorite candy and I could really use a pick-me-up, okay?” <br/>	“Get a better ice cream machine, then. And a better mascot.” The freckles on her cheeks danced when she talked. Ronald immediately brought his focus down to his own yellow shoes. She’d noticed him staring, though. “Something wrong, Mcloser?” <br/>	He raised an eyebrow. “We could split it, I guess…if you want…” <br/>* <br/>	Wendy stared up at her rival, who was nearly half a foot taller than her. She wasn’t an idiot. She could tell how badly he was blushing. The problem was, it was so cute when he blushed. “Only if you admit that my fries are better.” <br/>	“Never in a million years,” the clown snapped, leaning down so they were nose to nose. Heat rushed over her face, in spite of herself. “You can’t even make a salad, little girl.” <br/>	She leaned closer. “Bite me.” For a moment they were both still, eyes locked in battle. Then suddenly it was their lips that were locked, his hand pressing against her back and her fingers tangling in his curly hair. He bit her lip, accepting her previous invitation wholeheartedly. Wendy smiled into the kiss, standing on tiptoes to get closer. <br/>	“Um, excuse me…” They froze. Wendy whipped around to see a Walmart employee, hefting a large box and blushing furiously. “I, uh, just need to restock the candy pumpkins…” <br/>	“You have more?” Ronald looked at the box like it was manna from heaven. <br/>	“Yup, lots more.” The employee scooted quietly around them and began plopping bags onto the shelf. <br/>	Wendy glanced at the candy, then back at Ronald. “See you in ten minutes, Mcloser. My place.” <br/>	Ronald snickered as she filled her arms with treats and skipped away. “I’ll bring KFC.” <br/>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>